Pointless Existance
by IRockJoos
Summary: Justin Timberlake related fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

.Pointless Existance.

_Ever.. have the one thing you thought would last forever? Something you never thought in your entire life would just.. disappear? Ever wonder what its like to have everything you ever wanted...just taken away? I do.. If you go back in time and warn yourself about events that are going to happen would you? Would you ever go back just to see how your future would change? I wouldn't. _

_Just when you think your life is going how you want, don't ever for a moment think that in one second it can all be taken away._

_Because...it can._

_**Chapter One**_

Taking those first steps out of middle school, on that last school day before summer begins. One step closer into becomming an adult..just four more years and thats it...everything is done. Sure there is college, but now all you are focusing on are those next four years and what you want to make of yourself. Better start planning...four years can come very quickly.

Summer of 1998, Middle School is OVER. You're done completed can't wait to get out of that hell hole of a middle school you've put up with for the past three years so excited for what's ahead of you. Not once.. did you think it could get any worse so for now you're going to enjoy these next couple of months before you take that one step into High School. You are Twelve years old now, its the end of June beginning of July. Sitting on the bus ride home you sit with your friends talking about how much this summer is going to rock hard core, everything that you are going to do before school begins again...and there they were four friends sitting in the back of the bus, three guys and ONE girl. Me. Three of these friends were best friends since Elementary school, the other one was met while being in middle school. Andrew, Josh, Brad and Jennifer..me. Andrew, Brad and Jennifer were friends since they were tiny kids, Brad and Jenn even BEFORE elementary school, their parents were friends then boom instant friendship. The bus ride home turned into the plans of summer... although Andrew and Brad were going away for the summer with their families leaving Josh and Jenn together for the entire summer. The bus stops at each of their stops and they all agreed to hangout before Andrew and Brad went off on summer vacation.

No one knew what they wanted to do together before everyone basically went off on their seperate ways for vacation so.. they all went to the movies, then came back to Jenn's house for basically a sleep over. It was weird, Jenn had alot more guy friends that girl friends. It wasn't that she didn't like having girls as friends she just felt a strong connection with her three best friends out of everyone else she was friends with. Once Andrew and Brad left for vacation, Josh and Jenn spent everyday of the summer together making their friendship between one another grow more and more. They spent nights at each others houses.. basically late night talking about stupid and pointless shit. They were twelve and thirteen.. there wasn't anything exciting to talk about. But...they kind of grew a spark between each other, well.. at this age it's not a spark its the 'Omg, I got a crush on youuuuu'. Just before.. summer was ending Josh basically or sort of asked her out he was scared to ask cause he was only so young and didn't really know her reaction to it was. Of course she said yes, basically wanting to walk into High School with a boyfriend. She thought it was cool and so did he.

Summer's over and high school is beginning. Andrew and Brad were back, surprised to see that Josh and Jenn had gotten together over the summer vacation. The scene is now September of 98, outside of the school where Andrew, Brad, Josh and Jennifer were standing there and talking before school actually started. "See what happens when we leave for two months?" Andrew said to Brad, joking about what happened between Josh and Jenn over the summer break. Jenn gave Andrew a shove when he said that "Hey! I bet you are just jealous" Jenn said to Andrew, he only just rolled his eyes at her. Andrew was changing.. but you couldn't really tell right now. School bells rang and they all parted off in their seperate directions towards whatever first period class they had to go to. After that day.. the next four years were only becomming more interesting.

Four years has passed already? Wow.. time does sure fly by quickly.. what's going on with everybody? Andrew's.. in JUV, Brad is on his way to a scholarship, Josh is the star of the football team and Jenn...had joined almost every club in highschool, and dispises everyone on the cheerleading squad. Being in highschool.. Jenn has grown a dislike for every single cheerleader in her school. Short skirts, pompoms, and fake attitudes isn't something she liked too much, they didnt like her either why? Jenn was still dating Josh after FOUR YEARS. They have been together since high school started...is it love? They both think so, everyone knows they are together, some people like it some people don't. Senior Prom was comming.. and they had won for best couple. Josh had grown a small ego from being the star of the football team but.. whenever he got carried away Jenn was always there to put him back into check which if she didn't he'd be a total mess and he knew it just would never admit to it.

This was the time of their lives right? THEY WERE SENIORS. They were just about to graduate high school and take that FIRST STEP into becomming an adult. Josh was eightteen already while Jenn was seventeen. Planning all these things before the month of June was over, was seriously getting them all excited. There...they were Josh and Jenn at his house up in his room talking about what they were going to do after highschool was over. "School is almost over Jenn, what are you going to do when it's over?" Josh asked her, just curious as what she wanted to do "I want to be famous" Jenn said, but laughed even though she really did but she'd probably end up doing something else. "Then you should, I mean.. you're an excellent singer.. when you want to be" Jenn never really tried to sing but when she did she actually could sing. "Would you still love me if...I did?" Jenn asked him, "Of course" he replied back to her with a cheeky smile. Jenn smiled too, and was glad he said that. "Will you brag to everyone that you're girlfriend is famous?" Jenn asked him, "Of course" Josh replied but then just laughed, they both did. She loved him ALOT. After four years they seriously grew a bond together that nothing could break..or so she thought.

Last week of school before finals everyone was so glad to see everyone.. it was in the middle of the week Wednsday.. June 17th 2002. Everyone as doing their business, untill someone heard comotion comming from outside.. seriously loud comotion people screaming, running around, frantic for their lives basically. Who would ruin the time of their lives? Someone who should have been enjoying it with them obiviously. Andrew.. had gotten out of JUV and well.. wasn't happy. He hated his SO CALLED best friends, because they never visited him but little did he know they weren't allowed to. His families orders. Andrew was at the highschool with well.. a gun. Andrew lost his ever loving mind and was shooting at anyone and everyone. When.. school started all four of them agreed to meet in one area if and when this ever happened. Brad was there... Jenn was there...where was Josh? He was comming.. running towards them. They had a spot with a bunch of other friends they had aquired over the years in high school...but Andrew knew this spot too.. and he wanted to basically seek revenge on his friends for ditching him.

Jenn saw Josh and seriously was glad nothing happened to him, she would be devistated if something did. "JOSH" Jenn shouted to him and gave him a huge hug as he got to them. But.. everything got quiet..and so did everyone around them. Jenn had a smile on her face, she was happy Josh was safe nothing happened to him. Everyone seriously had a gasp on their face, what were they gasping about? The way Jenn hugged him was one arm around his waist and the other hand on the back of his head. She knew her hand felt wet...but only figured he was sweating from running to the spot they were all supposed to meet at. "Jenn?" Brad called her, but Jenn didn't listen she was just so HAPPY he was safe but... Josh didn't say anything to her and the way he was in her arms.. well you just thought he was hugging her untill Jenn let go of the hug and he fell to the floor. Her hand on his head was covered in blood...soon as Josh fell to the ground, Andrew was seen in the distance with the gun still pointing out from when he shot Josh in the back of the head.


	2. Chapter 2

.Pointless Existance.

**Chapter Two.**

Five years have passed now, 22 years old Jenn is now...Andrew's in jail. Brad's become a successful attorney and.. JENN is well.. a singer. A well known singer that is known throughout the WORLD.

After.. Josh died Jenn became more honest with everything that she said, she felt like she'd better say before she never got the chance.

"Another?" I asked, seems as though everyone was having parties lately since it was Summer Time. I kept getting invitations to so many of them I really didn't know which ones to choose. I sat in my house looking at all of these invitations sitting on my kitchen table trying to pick which one I should go to. "I can't decide" I said, I'd feel really bad to not going to Usher's summer party when I really want to go to P.Diddy's party. Diddy is my next door neighbor, it would only be fair if I went to his party since he's my neighbor and well we do are always in each others house, backyard, ETC. We are cool with one another, so I'm going to his party. Walking to the garbage can to throw out Usher's party invitation as I left my house and walked next door to Diddy's house not even bothering to knock, hell I just walk right into his house. We are that cool. "I'm comming to your nasty party" I told him as I walked into his house. I didn't see him, he was probably screwing someone up in his bedrooms so I decided to leave a note and put it on the fridge _"DEAR MR I CHANGE MY NAME MORE THAN UNDERWEAR, I'M COMMING TO YOUR PARTY. KAY? Don't you love it? CYA_." and signed my name at the bottom.

It's Party Time. Standing in Diddy's backyard, I openly invited a few of my own friends to his party not like he really cared all that much. Okay so it was ALOT of my friends to his party, the more the merrier right? Of course. So many people were at this party, it was seriously the best party of the summer so far. No fights broke out, no random people having sex anywhere. Basically it didn't look like a 50 cent video yet. I was talking to someone, I never really got to know her name she was a new rising star and I was never really good with names anyways she should just be lucky she was invited to this party. Hello, it's Diddy's party you know its going to be something to remember. After this person got boring to talk to, I looked around to see Lily one of my friends whom I invited to this party talking to Villie Valo, with Bam Margera who was.. chatting plesantly along with Erica, the whore. Bam has this secret crush on Erica that he refuses to let be know cause of some manly type pride or something. It's only a matter of time before these two get together, its one of those things you can just tell. I sighed a bit as I made my way around the backyard holding an alcoholic beverage in my hand. This had to be my 4th alcoholic beverage, I can hold my alcohol down very well I might add.

"HEY" someone shouted I assumed at me, because it was directly in my ear. Randy Jackson? When did him and Diddy become friends? Who knows. "How's it going?" Randy asked me, of course Randy was awesome and I loved American Idol so talking to Randy was seriously so hilarious just because I felt slightly bad for him seeing as he had to listen to all of these people who couldn't sing what so ever. "Alright" I replied, "How about you? I'm sure you're ears are killing you" Randy just laughed at me or with me? I never really knew but it was funny none the less. "You know we are looking for guest judges on American Idol" he told me, as my eyebrow started to raise just a little bit. "Are you really?" I asked, just to be sure I heard him correctly. "Yeah, come be a judge. You're honest and brutal like Simon is". Atleast.. Randy was honest. I never am afraid to say what I wanna say, I... just say it although what Randy said made me laugh slightly I couldn't refuse it after that. "Since you made it sound so easy, I will" Randy laughed before patting my shoulder saying he'd give me a call to talk more about it and walked off to someone else at the party.

The party was getting good now, everyone was drinking, laughing having a grand old time as for me? Eh it was alright, I should've went to Usher's party except it sort've changed when someone started talking to me. Justin Timberlake? Man he's hot, well theres more to him than just looks I believe theres more to a person besides what he looks like.. but good looks are a plus. "hey, Lady" Justin and I met a few times before at some award shows and we talked for maybe a few minutes no less than 5, we just seemed to be a in hurry. "Hey yourself" I said to him with a small smile. "Having Fun?" I asked him, he shook his head a little bit. "Not really, I thought this party would be a little bit better than its turning out to be" he told me, as I nodded in agreement. "It seems to.. I can't find the word for it" I said standing there trying to think of a word to come up with.. when Justin got it right on the money the word I was looking for. "Boring?" he said, laughing. "I think I'm going to go home" I said to him, he asked where I lived "Right next door" I told him laughing because it just seemed kinda funny I could go home at any time I wanted to. I went to look at Erica... to tell her I was leaving but.. I better not interupt. "She'll notice sooner or later" I said basically to myself."Who?" Justin asked, "Oh, My friend" I said before basically getting ready to leave this party. "Wait" Justin said as he followed me out to the front of Diddy's house. People were outside with cameras taking photos, I clearly gave them the fucking finger before going over toward my own house. "WAIT" Justin shouted, "I'm comming with you" he told me as I turned around a little confused as to why he wanted to come with me. "Well, Okay" I said, not like I minded or anything. Of course I didnt it was Justin Timberlake.

Got to my house, I walked around the back just because there weren't any idiots with cameras but apparently they got a few good shots of Justin following me into my own backyard. Few days later it was plasted all over the news and the internet. "Now like my house is any better" I told him making my way into my house now leaving the door open so he could come in. "It's better than that party, and your house is nice" he said to me, I smiled "Thanks" I said before finding some more alcohol for myself in a very big Liquor Storage thing I had, it was electric and kept things cooled so it would nice and cold to drink. Besides that I love alcohol. "You know we never really talked or REALLY met each other till today" I said to him, "We are always in a rush" I said again he just nodded in agreement. I don't use glasses, I just drink right out of the bottle which is so NOT womanly but.. who cares I'm in my own house not like anyone else is going to give a shit. If Justin does I'll kick him out. Seems like Justin didn't have that many manners either because he clearly just helped himself to whatever was in my Liquor Storage. I didn't get mad, because I'd rather him help himself then me serving him. I walked into my living room sitting down on the couch with this bottle of Vodka in my hand, yeah I was daring and drinking it straight. The taste didn't bother me that much and after a few drinks I kinda got used to it. "So you go on tour soon?" I asked him since thats the biggest thing on the planet right now was Justin's Future.Sex.Love.Show. "Yeah, It's going to be a crazy show. You should come to one of them" he said to me, I thought about it for a few moments before nodding. "That sounds pretty cool, I'll be starting my in a few months" I told him. "You should come to one of mine, hey. I'll come to yours and you come to mine that way we are even" I told him, he just laughed but agreed.

After hours of talking basically.. we got to know each other in a matter of hours seeing that we had ALOT of similarities. It was already dark by the time we had noticed that hours had passed. "You know its like really late?" I said to him. "Not like I have anything to do" he said to me with a smile. "You say that as if you really don't, you liar" I said he just laughed. For a moment we actually had times to ourselves where we weren't being followed and having someone up our asses all the time. "Well, I'm hungry" I said before getting up and walked into the kitchen. "You hungry?" I asked him, being a good host I should make him something to eat right? Even though my cooking could be toxic and poisious and could kill him in 10 seconds flat, 10 seconds enough for the poison to set in. Luckily for Justin my cooking was very well, or thats what people tell me. "Yeah, actually I am. You cook good?" he asked me. "What if I don't?" I said, curious as to what he'd say "I'd probably won't eat, I don't want to die" he said, as I just laughed because how funny is that, that he said that? Freeaky. "No, I am an excellent cook for your information" I told him, "Well, then show me" he said to me.. demanding he is. "You need to hold the fuck on" I said to him because it took time for food to be made so it was made right... so about 20 minutes later a wonderful meal was cooked for them to eat, after the food Justin finally decided that he was going to leave because it was late and he had to be somewhere in the morning. Before he left, he offered me to go with him to sunny Key West, Florida on a small vacation before his tour started up. "I dunno, I gotta see.. but I'll let you know?" I said, he nodded and smiled then left my house. Hmm.


End file.
